Maybe It Isn't Meant To Be
by BeautifulBenson4015
Summary: Olivia gets hurt. In the hospital, Olivia and Elliot find out some bad news. They fight. He breaks her heart! She kicks him out. God, she's so confused. He loves her, she knows that, but can he make up for ignorance? Olivia needs someone there for her and she doesn't think it should be Elliot.
1. Chapter 1

"Why did you rape Jill Huebenultz?" Olivia asked Giovanni Amato. "Bitch was asking for it." Giovanni stood up and was eye level with Olivia. "Sit your ass down." Olivia told him. "Make me bitch." "Sit down!" "I don't take orders from anyone." Gio said as he punched Olivia in the face. She fell to the floor. He started beating Olivia. "Get off of her!" Elliot said as he came into the interrogation room. "Liv?" Elliot said as he picked her up into his arms. Olivia looked at him, forcing her eyes to stay open. "Stay with me." Elliot said. Hou pulled her into his chest. "Call a bus!" Elliot yelled. Olivia closed her eyes. "Liv! Stay with me." Elliot shook her awake. Olivia leaned up to kiss him but her body fell to the floor. That moment, the emt's came into the room. "We have to get her on the gurney." one of them said. "I got it." Elliot informed them. He lifted Olivia from the floor slowly and placed her on the gurney. She was strapped down and wheeled out. "Go with her!" Cragen told Elliot. "She's gonna need you." Elliot shook his head and ran after her.

***Three Hours Later.***

Olivia woke up in the hospital. Her head was pounding. "Hey." Elliot said as she opened her eyes. "Hi." Olivia smiled. "How you holding up?" "Could be worse." "Miss Benson?" the doctor said from the door. "Yeah?" Olivia answered. "Good news and bad news." Olivia looked at Elliot and Elliot took her hand in his. "What's the good news?" Elliot asked the doctor. "Well, she can go home as of later this evening, latest tomorrow morning." "And the bad?" Olivia questioned. "Uh, Miss Benson, there's no easy way to say this but, you had a miscarriage." Olivia stayed there with a blank expression, hoping this was all a nightmare. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. Her tears began to fall. Elliot pulled her into a tight embrace. He was still confused. "Liv?" Elliot said. Olivia looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "You were pregnant?" Olivia shook her head and buried it back into Elliot's shoulder. "Liv? What's wrong?" Alex asked from the door. She made her way slowly to her friends bed. "He-he's g-gone." Olivia choked out. "Oh my gosh, Liv. I'm so sorry." Alex rubbed Olivia's arm gently. "Why didn't you tell me?" Elliot said once Olivia calmed down. "I didn't think you would care." Olivia stated. "Not care? That was my son. he was mine right?" "Of course he was Elliot. I didn't think you would care because last time, you left me for Kathy. She got pregnant, you were gone! Eli isn't even yours!" "How do you know?" "Kathy told me. She didn't have the heart to tell you. You were so happy with him and I didn't want to ruin it!" "You kept all of this from me?!" "Yeah, I did. I thought you would understand but I guess your head is to far up your ass for you to care about anyone but yourself!" "And, you planned on raising him, alone?" "Yeah. My mother did, and I came out to be fine. I promised myself that he would to!" "You can't raise a kid on the salary we make!" "I know that. I was planning on leaving SVU. Starting over. Get a better job." "Get a better job? You wouldn't leave that place!" "I wouldn't but, I didn't have a choice! I needed to put my baby before myself!" "Bit, if you left, what would I do?" "I'm sick of your crap! This situation is bad enough Sioux you ruining it! Get out!" "Liv-." "Get out! Now!" Olivia let the tears fall as soon as Elliot closed the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Liv?" Alex said as she sat beside her heart-broken friend. "You okay?" she asked. "Not really. I can't believe this." Olivia sobbed. "It's okay, Olivia. You can make it through. You're strong." "Yeah. But, i just can't believe Elliot would be that way. I didn't want to say anything because i wouldn't want to hurt him like that. Then, i tell him the truth and that's how he gets?" "He's just overwhelmed. He almost lost you before. Eli isn't his. He's dying inside right now. I know the way he was wasn't right but, he did have a right to know about the baby." "I know. I just wasn't sure how he was going to take it. he already has five, well, four kids and I didn't know how he would take it because neither of us planned this." "Liv?" Elliot opened the door. Olivia looked at him and smiled smally. She motioned for him to sit beside her. He did as she wanted and sat beside her. He wrapped his ars around her and pulled her into him. She cried. "I'm sorry." she told him. "Don't be. It's not your fault. I was only thinking about myself. I understand why you didnt want to tell me and i wouldve done the same." Olivia looked at him, with tears in her eyes, and smiled. "It's okay. I over reacted a little too, i guess." "I love you, Liv." he said. "I love you, too, Elliot." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips. he could taste the salt from her tears. "I'm sorry." he told her when they seperated. Olivia nodded her head and leaned on him. Elliot ran his hand through Olivia's hair and kissed the top of her head. "See, there are the two love birds I remember!" Alex said. Olivia rolled her eyes and moved into his chest. He kept his arm around her and kept telling her that he loved her.

About an hour later, Olivia was released. She, Elliot, and Alex all left the hospital and made their way to the precint. Elliot drove and Alex followed them in her own car. Walking up the stairs Olivia was still a skittle sad about the whole situation but she tried to keep herself together. Elliot noticed that something wasn't right with her and he tried to comfort her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed forehead. She smiled softly at his attempt. Everyone asked Olivia how she was holding up and she replied with a simple head nod or a "Fine. Thanks."

***2 months later***

'_How do I tell him? Just, say it. He'll be happy. Hopefully. Who am I kidding, he will be. I'll tell him whenhe gets home._' Olivia fought with herself. She decided to take a bath while waiting for Elliot. She out on fuzzy pajamas when she got outta the shower. She heard the front door open as she was drying her hair. "Here we go." She mentally prepared herself as she walked downstairs, into the living room. "Hey." Elliot said to her. "Hi." She said as she gave him a kisses she sat down on the couch next to him. "I have good news." Olivia smiled as she leaned on elliot. "What, babe?" "Well..." "Well?" "I'm pregnant." "That's great!" He picked her up off the couch and hugged her. Olivia rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. She had a tear running down her cheek. "What's wrong?" He asked her. This was supposed to be happy and she was crying. "What if it not supposed to be? I mean, maybe I'm not supposed to be a mom." "Liv, don't say that. You would make an amazing mom and any kid would be lucky to have you. I know I am." "El, last time I was going to have a baby, look what happened. Calvin got taken away. I was turned down for adoption. Maybe I'm not supposed to have a baby to call my own." "Liv, don't think like that. You deserve to be a mother and so much more. I pro,use that's nothing is gonna happen. I won't let anything happen. I love you." "I love you, too."

As it was getting late, Olivia decided to go to sleep. She was still tired from all the drama in her life and just wanted to relax. She took a hot shower and threw on a pair of pajamas. She layed down in her bed and couldn't stay still. She would close here eyes for a little, then get up. She fixed her hair at least seven times. "Your hair looks fine." Elliot said from the doorway. Olivia let out a small laugh before putting her head on the backboard. Elliot changed into pants and a t-shirt. He layed down next to Olivia and opened his arms. She leaned into him and he pulled her as close as she could be. "Come on. Stop worrying. It'll all be fine." he told her. "Yeah. I hope so." Elliot kissed the top of her forehead. she leaned onto him and started to doze off. Elliot shut off the night lamp beside him and started "Goodni-" until he was cut off by her quiet snoring. He let out a laugh and wrapped his arm around her. He pulled her into him and said "I love you both." as he placed a hand over Olivia's small, barely noticable, baby bump.

**A/N: I know its short but i promised an update. I have alot planned. I'm updatiung my other stories also but i think i'm going to update "The Beginning" the most because i don't wanna give too much away by keeping "Her Happy Ending" going so far ahead. Thanks to everyone that has followed my stories! I don't write smut, i'm 12. And please, dont comment annonymously just to say that im horrible. if you ship K/E, stay away from my stories! I ship E/O all the way and all the hatrid from K/E people isnt gonna change that! Constructive critisism is great but don't be rude and nasty about it! **

**_charlotteprentiss: I promised the update and now, you've got it. Bear with me please! thanks for the amazing reviews!_**


End file.
